The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and in particular to adjustable fixtures for holding lamps of the type having a generally annular rim, such as a sealed-beam lamp.
Lamps having an annular rim, for example floodlamps and general include a front lens and a rear internal reflector. Also known as sealed-beam and reflector lamps, they are available in low voltage models, such as 12 volt models, and in high voltage models, such as models adapted for line voltage (for example 120 volts). The lamps are available in a variety of beam spreads, wattages, and shapes. Fixtures are available for mounting the lamps on lighting tracks, or directly in fixed or movable orientations in or on surfaces such as walls and ceilings, and the like.
The beams of track-mounted lamps may often be quickly and easily redirectd as desired by adjusting the position of individual track lighting fixtures along the lighting track. This flexibility may be provided by a track adapter which secures the lamp-containing fixture to the lighting track. In addition to the flexibility provided by the ability to translate the lighting fixture along the lighting track, it is desirable to provide the lighting fixture with additional degrees of freedom to achieve desired lighting effects. For example, it is desirable to be able to rotate the lamp in the fixture about a vertical axis to redirect the beam of the lamp. Similarly, it is desirable to be able to rotate the lamp in the fixture about an axis parallel to the plane of the lighting track. Further, it is desirable that the lighting fixture provide these degrees of freedom without requiring special tools for positioning or securing the fixture when changing the orientation of the lamp beam.
The present invention provides a fixture for securely holding lamps of the type having a generally annular rim, such as sealed-beam lamps, including spot lamps and flood lamps. The present invention permits the orientation of the lamp beam to be quickly and easily varied without requiring the use of special tools. The present invention also securely holds the lamp while permitting quick and simple replacement of lamps.